The Last Rose
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: JONAS. "I'll love you 'till the last one dies." Kevin/Macy. Oneshot.


Light knocking awoke Macy from her slumber. (She had always been a light sleeper) She yawned, sitting up and crossing her small apartment complex with ease. She peeked through the small hole. A bright grin stretched across her face as she threw the door open and engulfed the boy in a hug. "Kevin!" She squealed.

"Macy." He said gently, burying his face in her tangled hair. He took in a breath, smiling at the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"I missed you." She said, pulling back to look at him.

"I missed you more." He teased. She rolled her eyes at his cliche and leaned up, capturing his lips in a blissful kiss. "I don't care what anyone says, I'm taking you with us on the next tour." He said as they broke away. She giggled.

"If the next tour is after I'm finished with college, then sure." He pecked her lips once more, then stepped back. She looked him over, quickly realizing he had something hidden behind his back. "What's that?" She asked, excitement and curiousity in her voice. He smiled gently, holding out a bouquet of roses to her. She gasped, snatching them away and looking them over with bright eyes. "Kevin, they're beautiful!"

"So, you like them?" He asked sheepishly.

"I love them." She kissed him softly. The familiar feeling of his heartbeat increasing went through him as the butterflies in his stomach danced. He was adjusted; Macy had that effect on him. "And I love you." His heart soared up his throat as he took her face in his hands, leading her into the apartment and kicking the door closed. "Kevin." She giggled, pulling away.

"Macy." He mocked, leaning in and brushing his lips against her collarbone. She sighed, content. Kevin's lips trailed to the front of her throat, and he felt her shiver against him. He smirked slightly, kissing his way back to her lips. Loud knocking interrupted them as the sound of Joseph's voice bounced off the walls.

"Get your clothes on, we're coming in!" They heard Stella scolding him about the comment as the door open. Kevin had already taken his place at Macy's side, rolling his eyes at the bickering duo.

"Stella!" Macy said, grinning.

"Macy!" Stella replied. Macy handed the flowers to Kevin, smiling as her and Stella hugged.

"Group hug!" Joe said, wrapping his arms around both girls and attempting to lift them in the air.

"Put me down!" Stella squealed. "Joe!" Macy wiggled her way out and stumbled against Nick, laughing as Joe threw Stella over his shoulder. "JOSEPH!" She screeched.

"We'll be at her apartment." He winked, disappearing out the door, Stella squawking at him the whole way. His head poked back in. "Love you, by the way, Macy." He grinned. She laughed.

"Love you, too." She waved.

"Help! Help! He's kidnapping me!" Stella yelled.

"Oh, shut up, Stella!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" The remaining three rolled their eyes.

"Oh!" Macy exclaimed, turning to face Nick. "Hi, Nick!" He laughed.

"Hey, Mace." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"You're being quiet." Her nose crinkled. He shrugged slightly.

"I'm not feeling too well." He was pulled away from her, suddenly.

"Then what are you doing hugging her? Out." Kevin said, pushing him toward the door. "Go visit your own girlfriend."

"But-"

"Out, outoutoutoutout." He closed the door, locking it. "Ah, finally some alone time." He smiled.

"I need to find a vase for these." Macy said, plucking the flowers from his hand and skipping into the kitchen. Kevin groaned, following after her.

"Macy." He whined.

"Yes?" She said, pulling a vase out of the cabinet before turning to the sink to fill it with water. He stepped behind her, pushing her hair away from her shoulder and placing soft kisses on the skin. "Kevin." She mumbled, flipping the water off.

"I love you." He whispered. She swallowed, placing the bouquet down, a bit too distracted to focus.

"I-I love you, too." She said as his hands left her hips and started up her shirt, slowly and teasingly removing it. She turned around, his hands now at the small of her back, and crushed her lips to his. He pressed her up against the wall, tongue entering her mouth and exploring. She pushed her body against his, earning a small moan from her boyfriend's mouth. His hands traveled to her bottom, squeezing slightly before going lower. With ease, he lifted her into the air. She wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to lead her into the bedroom.

_Finally._

* * *

"I can't believe they're making you work already. You just got back!" Macy frowned, fixing his tie. He mirrored her expression.

"I know. I'm sorry, Macy."

"It's not your fault." She sighed, smoothing over the fabric and smiling. "You're good to go."

"I love you." He kissed her briefly, walking to the door.

"I love you, too." She smiled, waving as he left. She went over to the abandoned flowers, which had been abandoned there since yesterday. She ran her finger over them, but paused. "A note?" She mumbled to herself, picking it up. _I'll love you 'till the last one dies. _ She was confused. It was a sweet thing to say, but these flowers were real. She gasped, dropping the note to the ground. Was this some sort of way of telling her he'd be breaking up with her soon? Did he find someone else during the tour? Tears pricked at her eyes. Last night....Last night they had made love. Had it _really _been love though? Or was he just using her? She wasn't sure what to think, so she'd wait. She'd wait for the final rose to die.

* * *

She had a busy month (or so), what with school and sports. When she returned one night, those roses were brown and crinkled. She frowned, lifting the vase off the counter and heading for the door. It took a few short moments to reach the firehouse, of which the boys still lived in. Their parents and Frankie had moved out a while ago. She rang the doorbell, fidgeting as she waited. Nick answered. "Macy?" He asked, confused.

"H-Hi, Nick." He glanced at the roses.

"What's going on?" She swallowed.

"Can-Can you get Kevin?"

"You're not coming in?" She shook her head. He paused, but then turned and called out Kevin's name. Kevin took his place a moment later.

"Mace? What are you doing her?"

"T-They're dead." She whispered. He made a face in confusion. She shirted the vase into her arm, digging the note out of her pocket. She watched him read it.

"Oh." He said, looking up. She felt tears gather. He blinked, stepping closer and peering into the flowers. He reached in, confusing her, then pulled out a rose. A vibrant red, fake rose. "The last rose."

"B-But, that's fake. It won't ever die."

"Exactly." He smiled warmly, gazing into her eyes. The vase crashed the ground as she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him roughly. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"O-Oh, Kevin. I'm sorry!" She cried, rubbing her eyes.

"It's okay, Macy." He chuckled. "Maybe I should of told you beforehand."

"Maybe." She laughed slightly, tears still falling.

"Please stop crying, Macy." He caressed her cheek.

"I love you, Kevin. So much."

"I love you, too, Mace."

_Till the last rose dies._

* * *

Smile and say CHEESY. :D  
I love this. I just _do._ The idea was too adorable to pass up.  
And I can really see Kevin doing something like this, too. :)

Review!


End file.
